


Red Riding the Wolf

by Lemoncake (melonbun)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bc I was worried about that but no???, Blow Jobs, Fun frickin fact I looked to see if someone else had done this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, lmao and there were only 6 things in this pairing like???, very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbun/pseuds/Lemoncake
Summary: I just really wanted to write Nazuna tying Kuro down and riding him after seeing the gatcha so





	Red Riding the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Cackles in the club this is my first smut  
> Shout out to Jam for helping with the title and also beta-ing!!! And ty as well to Bubbles /o/

After they’ve done their last bows and the curtains have been drawn he doesn't hesitate, grabbing Kuro by the hand and pulling him swiftly along. Both are still hot from the play’s final act, a dramatic duel between he and Kuro, but he has a plan to get them hot for a different reason.

 

Kuro isn't surprised by his gusto, he'd seen the way Nazuna’s eyes had raked over him the first time he'd donned his wolf costume but he is surprised when Nazuna walks out the door instead of veering into an empty classroom or something, he blinks, "Nito, where are we going?"

 

“A place fitting for little red riding hood and his wolf.” And so he leads them straight through the woods, the sun muted in his hair but glinting nonetheless, and into an enclave. He turns around to face Kuro, eyes bright and sparkling, pushes him against a tree and tugs him down by the collar for a kiss.

 

He quickly slips his tongue in, tangling his hands through Kuro’s hair and Kuro gives a brief grunt before cupping the back of Nazuna’s head and kissing back. They'd usually do this sitting or something so Nazuna wouldn't have to stand on his tiptoes and Kuro wouldn't have to hurt his neck. When Nazuna removes a hand to start fiddling down below he pays no mind, assuming he’s unbuckling his shorts. His own dick is starting to rise, it’s not everyday that Nito is so forward. One hand starting to rove lower, he gets lost in the kiss; that is until Nazuna brings his other hand down, tying a red silk strip around one wrist then quickly turning to make a circuit around the thick trunk of the tree. Once he’s in front of Kuro again, Nazuna ties his other wrist before pressing on his shoulders to have him sit.

 

Nazuna leans back to observe his handiwork, Kuro's shirt opened at the collar and skewed, hair mussed, panting softly with lips parted and kiss swollen, before nodding approvingly. He gets onto his knees, using Kuro’s shoulders as leverage, pressing one thigh just slightly into the bulge at Kuro’s pants. He leans in, nibbling just a bit at the shell of his ear before turning his lips inwards, “No  touching until I say.” Kuro’s dick twitches.

 

He swallows before nodding that he understands. This is a game they play often, Nazuna likes to dominate him and he likes to show how well he can listen, what a _good boy_ he could be. He turns his head to the side, proffering up his neck. Nazuna’s hair brushes against his skin, making it tingle pleasantly and he plants a tender kiss there before moving back up. A warm puff of breath against his ear followed by a whispered, "Good boy," has his dick twitching again.

 

Nazuna leans back before standing up and removing his boots then slowly untying the knot to his cloak and folding it neatly to the side. Nazuna wasn't usually one for a strip tease, getting all too flustered and wanting to give up before barely even starting, but they were both riding the wave of a show gone successful and so it wasn't an issue right now. All those eyes on him in the theatre and the raucous applause were a confidence booster.

When he steps out of his shorts Kuro has to suck in a breath sharply because he finds that Nazuna has been wearing bright red, silk panties this entire time. And now the tip of his dick peeks out of the front, a bead of precum starting to form.

 

“Like what you see?” And Nazuna could die just then, quoting from a porno or something before he meets Kuro’s eyes.

 

He’s breathing shallowly and his pupils dilate, dick straining against the front of his pants and he has to swallow again before he can roughly say, “Love it.”

 

With that his nerves settle again and he kneels again between Kuro’s knees. He was able to strip in front of Kuro without fumbling but he definitely wouldn't dare to masturbate in front of him in fear of spontaneously combusting. He grins predatorily, almost like he’s the wolf in the situation, before resting his cheek against Kuro’s inner thigh.

 

One of his hands climbs the other thigh, massaging and kneading. With his face he turns inwards, kissing upwards, Kuro trying to spread his legs even more. Nazuna kisses the seam between his groin and his leg, Kuro whines. He’s trembling lightly, anticipating the first touch to his dick but Nazuna just kisses the seam between his other leg and he barely restrains himself from bucking his hips, knowing that's a surefire way to get Nazuna to back off. So he just leans his head against the tree and pants, “Please.”

 

Nazuna just hums, continuing to kiss him. He moves onto his stomach, which makes his muscles tense and jump at every touch of those lips. All the while his dick is ignored, weeping precum and begging to be kissed.

 

“Please…”

 

Nazuna hums again, prompting him to continue.

 

“Please, touch me.”

 

“Well since you asked so nicely, lift.”

 

And Kuro lifts his hips so Nazuna can shimmy his pants down, leaving them bunched up by his calves, then his boxers. His dick springs free and he moans, glad for the relief of the pressure, starting to border on painful.

 

Nazuna finally, _finally,_ oh so sweetly kisses the tip of his dick. Right before twirling his tongue around the head, spreading the beads of precum that had gathered, and sharply swallowing as far as as he could, gathering the rest of the sizeable girth in his hand.

 

The salty tang of his skin makes him hum around Kuro’s dick and the assault of sensations causes him to lurch forward with a moan. He groans as Nazuna hollows his cheeks and bobs his head. The smooth, hot, heat of his cheeks enveloping him so nicely. The enclave fills with the sounds of Nazuna’s slurps, obscene and provocative, and Kuro’s harsh pants. Each pull has Kuro’s toes curling, they’re sprinkled with tongue swirls around his head, in a rhythm he can’t find so it catches him off guard each time, making his legs jerk.

 

Nazuna looks up at him through half lidded eyes and the debauched look has his hands clenching. His eyes are dark, pupils blown, and starting to tear. His lips are red, shiny, and stretched around his cock while his hand continues to pump. He shuts his eyes and moans even louder as he snakes a hand down to pump himself slowly. The relief of touch makes those tears spill over and even though he can’t see it he can imagine it. Nazuna’s cute little cock, a darker red than those silk panties, weeping precum as Nazuna wraps his fingers around it.

 

Almost as soon as he starts, probably because he’s getting close, Nazuna takes his hand away, sloppily reaching up to Kuro’s mouth, to insert three fingers, which he happily takes. He tastes the slightly bitter and salty tang of Nazuna’s precum, quickly but thoroughly coating those fingers. His drool is starting to spill over just a bit, coating his lips sloppily, when Nazuna reaches back and pushes the panties down to his thighs. His pert little ass greedily accepts one of the fingers and he moans. The vibrations send a wave of heat through Kuro. Nazuna’s getting sloppier with his blowjob, so he slides off with a pop, and settles for wet breaths across the side of his cock. He quickly slips a second in and Kuro can't help but think of how he must’ve prepared himself earlier, in the shower at home or maybe the school bathroom.

 

Nazuna's eyes close as he focuses on fingering himself, stretching his hole and scissoring himself. With the third finger he twists his wrist, biting his lip as he tries to reach his prostate. He hasn't forgotten about Kuro, sloppily kissing and licking, pressing the flat of his tongue against his dick. Until he lurches forward with an exclamation, precum smearing against his cheek as he must've hit his sweet spot.

 

He picks his hand back up, restarting the pace. Kuro could probably just come from watching Nazuna, lips and cheek smeared with _his_ cum, face contoured in concentration and crying out in frustration when he can only just barely brush his prostate.

 

Nazuna moves his hand to Kuro’s thigh, using it to shakily support himself as he goes back to sucking his dick, coating it liberally with spit. And Kuro can feel the heat curling in his belly, his trembling legs telling him he's getting all too close.

 

Nazuna must feel it too, or maybe he can tell by the way Kuro’s pants get harsher and shorter, they way he starts stuttering out Nazuna’s name, because he slides off with a pop. He gives one glance at Kuro before reaching into his shorts pocket and pulling out a small bottle of lube.

 

He straddles Kuro's hips and they meet eyes. Nazuna doesn't break the heated contact while popping open the lid of the  lube and dribbling it over Kuro’s cock, letting it slide over his fingers before reaching back and spreading himself open. He steadies the other hand on a  shoulder before grabbing Kuro's dick, lining it up with his entrance, and slowly sitting down. They both let out a moan, Kuro feels the tight warmth of his ass and Nazuna feels so full.  He lifts himself up before slowly settling back down, moving his other hand to Kuro’s shoulder as well, getting used to the feeling, pulling up a bit more each time before starting to bounce in earnest.

 

He uses his hands to cup Kuro's face before leaning in for a bruising kiss which Kuro hungrily returns. Nazuna leans back, hands on his shoulders, both panting ferociously, before Nazuna leans back, putting both hands on his thighs and continuing to ride him. The change in position must hit his prostate because he lets out a shout as he comes back down. He continues though, with half-shouts, harsh pants, and exclamations of Kuro's name.

Kuro starts thrusting up as well as he can, trying to meet Nazuna as he babbles and stutters,"A-ah, ahhhhh, ah, s-so g-good, Kuro. S-such a nice dick, s-so big, so good for me," with each electric spark as his prostate is prodded.

 

Kuro looks up, eyes dark, and licks his lips as Nazuna pants out his name, his praises. Head thrown back in ecstasy, the light from the trees glowing down upon him, lighting him up like the angel he is. Eyes clenched shut, lips red and swollen. His nipples are hard and budding, the pink little nubs no doubt chafing against the scratchy white shirt. His legs, trembling from the exertion and his dick, flushed so beautifully and dripping precum as it bounces against his stomach along with him. His own dick twitches as he thinks of Nazuna's hole, stretched and swallowing him whole, the clenching warm, velvety heat.

 

It’s almost too much. Nazuna must've felt his dick twitch inside him as their eyes met again, silently asking what he wants. The pretty flush of his cheeks stretches all the way down past his collar.

 

"Please," Kuro manages to pant out, voice deep and gravelly.

 

Nazuna, eyes half lidded and pupils blown, barely even slows down, "Please what?" His own voice raw and shot but steady.

 

"Please let me touch."

 

Nazuna smiles before pausing and leaning forward to untie one wrist, hot breath against his ear once more with another lovely, "Good boy" that sends heat shooting through his stomach. And once Nazuna leans back again he chases after him, one hand on his hip to push him back down as he thrusts up properly and the other snaking up his shirt to tweak at one of his pert nipples. The gasp he lets out is engulfed as Kuro's tongue slips into his mouth, tasting all the sweetness that he was.

 

Kuro begins trailing the kisses around, kisses to his jaw, kisses to his fluttering eyelids, and when Nazuna proffers up his neck he doesn't hesitate to kiss and suck a mark.

 

All the while Nazuna's legs tremble even more and tears begin to slip from his eyes. Kuro is hitting his prostate dead on.Thrust up with his hips while pushing down with his hand. Each thrust sending shocks of electricity and heat through his system. Sending sparks through his dick. Through his shoulders and to the tips of his fingers. He was getting to be too warm. Maybe he was on fire. Each point of contact with Kuro even hotter. Cooled only by the tears tracking down his face because it was all so _good_ and all so overwhelming. He didn't even hear as each pant became a half-shout, drowned out by the sound of his pounding heart and blood rushing in his ears. He begins to sloppily meet Kuro's hips, legs trembling too much to be precise. And Kuro moves his hand from his hip to his dick and he’s definitely shouting now as Kuro gives one, _two_ pumps and he’s shooting cum all over his stomach.

 

Kuro feels Nazuna coming apart around him, the moans getting rougher before turning into shouts and he loves this, getting Nazuna to fall apart at the seams just because of him. They both start getting sloppy, climbing steadily closer to the peak of their orgasms, and Nazuna starts clenching sporadically. Heat pools in his belly as he continues to rub his thumb over Nazuna's nipple . Sliding his other hand to his dick, smearing the precum around his head as Nazuna _keens_. He leans back so he could see Nazuna's face as he comes, head thrown back, eyes clenched and tears trailing down his cheeks, lips red and bitten, and still flushed down to his chest.

 

Nazuna clenches tightly around him, with that he comes too, burying his face into his shoulder and groaning.

 

Kuro leans back against the tree and they both sit there panting for just a bit before lying down on his back, Nazuna curling into him. Kuro traces lazy patterns into Nazuna's back while he blearily tries to rip grass up and throw it around with his jelly limbs. Everything is warm and hazy.

 

Until he starts slowly remembering the show he had put on earlier and becomes steadily redder again. He buries his face in Kuro's chest even further and tries to whine, but with his voice shot it sounds more like a wheeze. Kuro can’t help but laugh before nudging him forward to leave a kiss on the top of his head.

 

Nazuna looks at him, eyes squinted and determined, before saying, “Good boy,” petting his head with one hand. Kuro blinks and his dick valiantly tries to perk up with renewed interest.

 

“Y’know if they ask where we were we can always say Red was busy Riding the Wolf.”

 

Nazuna covers his face with a groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on twit @bvklry 'v')  
> also hi I love positive reinforcement about my writing, and will gladly take cc /o/  
> Also google search how do I get the paragraph spaces to not be so big jfc


End file.
